


Easter in Avengers Tower

by ibstudent



Series: Superfamily [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Domestic Fluff, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibstudent/pseuds/ibstudent
Summary: Tony, Steve, and the kids are all celebrating Easter. Peter and Peggy both get up way to early and Tony goes overboard for holidays.





	Easter in Avengers Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter y'all! I thought adding this to the series might be nice, so here you go! Hope you enjoy!

“Daddy, wake up! It’s Easter! The Easter Bunny was here last night! Daddy! There’s candy!” Peter was being entirely too chipper for this early in the morning.

“Steve, your son is being too chipper.” Tony couldn’t hardly groan out that answer, let alone get up.

Steve also groaned, “Before the sunrise, he is your son.”

And then of course, Peggy picked that minute to come flying into their bedroom as well. She joined her brother in jumping on the bed, continuously trying to wake up their parents.

Both Tony and Steve rolled over to face each other in the middle of their bed. Neither of them liked getting up early, but they had both stayed up particularly late getting Easter set up for today. And then they had some fun of their own before they had gone to bed the night before. They gave each other knowing looks before they simultaneously rolled out of bed, making both of their children squeal in glee and delight.

“Alright, munchkins. Let papa and I get some coffee and then we’ll go see about this Easter Bunny business, sound good?”

Peggy and Peter nodded their heads so quickly Tony was concerned about whiplash. After nodding their consent however, the two of them sprinted off to the living room to gawk at the Easter decorations that had blown up all over their living room.

Tony turned to Steve, wrapping his arms around his husband while resting his head between Steve’s shoulder blades, “How did we get so lucky?”

The soldier turned in his husband’s grip and placed a kiss on his lips, “I don’t know, babe. Guess we were about due for some luck with the kiddos, huh?”

The genius just hummed before reaching up for another kiss from his husband.

***

When the two finally came out of the kitchen with their coffee, they almost busted out laughing. Their children were both sitting by their truly _massive_ Easter baskets, trying desperately to conceal their impatience, but failing spectacularly.

Tony had wanted to just buy kiddie pools and fill them with candies and other goodies, but Steve had quickly vetoed the idea on the grounds that the kids didn’t need that much sugar. Tony had huffed and sighed and whined but eventually compromised by finding the biggest Easter baskets possible. Which, if Steve was being honest, they probably weren’t that much smaller than the kiddie pools that Tony had originally proposed.

The elevator dinging brought Steve out of his thoughts. Both the kids whipped their heads around to see who was coming up. Visitors, no matter how often they saw them, were always a hit with the kids.

All Steve and Tony saw was a silver flash. That is until Peter and Peggy were squealing and giggling in Pietro’s hug. They had tensed up at first, not knowing who was coming in, but when they saw their oldest, the couple relaxed and grinned.

Pietro didn’t come home very often, despite the fact that he could be with them in minutes if he really wanted to be. Tony had also given the kid a car, not that he really needed it. Peter and Peggy both missed their older brother something fierce when he was gone. They were happier than clams in high tide when he came home.

After Peter and Peggy got over their initial excitement at having Pietro home, their oldest looked up at Steve and Tony, “So where’s mine?”

The shit-eating grin on their son’s face had both Tony and Steve rolling in laughter. Tony managed to stutter out, “I-in your r-room, y-you goof!”

Pietro ran to get it. Coming back, he was slightly slower, given that the basket was a special order from Wakanda. The thing was truly the biggest basket that any of them had ever seen. When Pietro finally managed to drag it out to the living room, he and his siblings started going through the baskets. Steve and Tony settled back on the couch, both of them with massive grins on their faces at the joy radiating around the room.

It took the kids the better part of an hour to sort through everything Tony and Steve had put in the baskets. During that time, Bucky, Nat, Wanda, Sam, and Clint and his family had made their way up to the penthouse. Wanda was more than thrilled with seeing her brother; she still wasn’t quite comfortable around Steve and Tony yet, but she got along with Peter and Peggy swimmingly. Cooper and Lila also had baskets, equal in size to those of Peter and Peggy; their mouths dropped open at the sight of them.

“Alright munchkins, listen up!” Tony received cries of indignation from Pietro and Wanda at the childish title. He ignored them in favor of continuing, “Now that you’re all done with Easter baskets, we get to move onto the real fun. There are just about five hundred eggs hidden all over the tower. It is your mission to find every single one of them. They vary in size. The smallest hold quarters and the size progresses. The biggest one has a hundred dollar bill in it. Are you ready?”

The adults received eager nods from all of the kids. Steve blew the whistle and they were all off like a shot. Pietro had Peter on his back and Wanda was making the other three fly. The younger four were all laughing their heads off.

***

In the end, it took the six of them just over three hours to find all of the eggs. And then it took them a good long while to count out all the money they had found in the eggs. The patterned ones had candy in them, but the plain ones just had money.

“Daddy, look! Lila got the hundred!” Peggy was happily waving her friend’s hand in the air for her while Lila was content to sit and giggle.

Clint ran over and scooped up his daughter, tossing her in the air as she laughed, “Daddy! Put me down!”

Laura just laughed from her spot on the couch. Nathaniel was just settling down for a nap or else she would have been right next to her husband.

***

It took Steve and Tony forever to get Peter and Peggy into bed that night. Steve had told Tony all along that hopping the kids up on sugar wasn’t a good idea, but Tony just insisted, citing that it was a normal part of being a kid to get an exorbitant amount of sugar on Easter. Now he wished he could take it all back.

“Peggy, please! Just come brush your teeth!” What had the world come to? Tony Stark was begging his six year old daughter, about ready to drop to his knees and plead.

The little girl was still happily jumping on the bed, “No! I’m not tired, daddy!” She punctuated each word with another jump.

Tony groaned, about ready to get up and just let Peggy stay up all night when Steve walked in. His husband looked tired, but triumphant, meaning that he had successfully gotten Peter to sleep for the night. Tony was going to have to admit that Steve was right later; not one of his favorite things to do.

“Peggy, listen to your father. Go brush your teeth.” Steve had put on the Captain America voice, the one that made anyone do anything, whether they wanted to or not.

Their daughter got off the bed and started for the bathroom, whining the whole way, but she went. When Peggy came back, she had her teeth brushed and pajamas on, still grumbling at her fathers about not wanting to go to bed. Once they got her in bed though, the kiddo was out like a light.

Steve flicked on her nightlight on their way out the door, “I thought she’d never go down.”

“Well all you had to do was walk in, put on the Cap voice, and she just turned into a puppet!” Tony sounded totally indignant at his husband’s grousing.

He was still huffing over it while they were getting ready for bed. Steve just chuckled, “If it makes you feel any better, Peter wasn’t any easier. He just kept building those new Lego sets you got him.”

Tony crawled into bed and made grabby hands at Steve until Steve finally climbed into bed. Tony scooched until his back was against Steve’s front, content with feeling the solid, warm wall of his husband behind him.

“Happy Easter, Steve.”

Steve leaned over and placed a kiss on Tony’s lips, “Happy Easter, Tony.”


End file.
